1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lamp arrangement having a lamp housing with at least one module connecting device on at least one housing surface and having a module set with at least two housing connecting modules, the housing connecting modules each having a respective correspondingly configured connecting device for connection to the module connecting device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Lamps known from the prior art are used for illuminating technical devices in switch cabinets, equipment cabinets, or cabinets of this kind. Usually, these lamps are mounted to the door of the cabinet, to the ceiling of the cabinet, or to a pattern of holes that is a component of the cabinet. The location of its attachment is selected in accordance with useful illumination of the technical components installed in the cabinet. Various fastening techniques are known, for example detent connections, screw connections, or magnetic securing connections. The lamps for switch cabinets have a fastening technique that is adapted to one type of switch cabinet, such as screw connections that are matched to a hole pattern.
German Patent Reference DE 20 2004 018 923 U1 discloses a switch cabinet with an electrical lamp, a lamp with a lamp housing, illuminating means, electrical function elements, and connection elements mounted in the cabinet by being inserted into a cavity between profile sections of a profile strip, adapted in shape to the cavity, and fastened to the profile sections, with the front side of the lamp closing the cavity between the profile sections. In this case, the fastening devices are not interchangeable because they are embodied on the lamp housing and the lamp housing does not have modular connecting devices for housing connecting modules with a fastening device. Thus, it is not possible to easily fasten these lamps into a switch cabinet using different fastening techniques.
It is also known from the prior art that lamps of this kind can be functionally combined with technical function elements such as door switches, in order to trigger a lamp to automatically switch on when the door is opened. Thus, it may be necessary to use different fastening techniques for mounting the lamp and the function element, resulting in an increased installation cost.